Motor vehicles such as pick-up trucks include a bed for carrying cargo. Recent designs have also provided cargo storage space configurations in a side panel adjacent the cargo bed. Such side panel storage space configurations provide receptacles that are suitable to store smaller items of cargo. Other storage space configurations incorporate storage boxes that may be accessed generally through the side panel or a lid generally provided between the side panel and the truck bed. While these storage space configurations work for their intended purpose, they are not always configured in a fashion so as to conveniently gain access through use of discrete opening mechanisms and/or to provide discrete storage bins that are easily accessed while in an open position.